Out Of The Rain
by Screw Prince Charming
Summary: This is just an alternate ending to New Moon. It's a lot sweeter I think and there's no involvment from the Volturi... or cliff diving. What would happen if Edward came back? Well, read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own New Moon

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own New Moon. I wish I did, but wishes don't usually come true.

Summary: This is just an alternate ending to New Moon. It's a lot sweeter (I think) and there's no involvement from the Volturi. What would happen if Edward came back? Well, check it out!

**OUT OF THE RAIN**

In my dream it was dark. I could see Edward walking away from me, same as any other night. Always the same. I knew he wouldn't hear me, but I couldn't help myself. I screamed his name as I ran after him desperately.

"Edward! Edward, please stop!" I kept running after him as I did every night, but something happened then that had never occurred before. He stopped.

Edward turned and looked at me in the darkness. His golden eyes were filled with sorrow as they bore into mine. I couldn't breathe as he looked at me. It was just like before he had left me so many months ago, back when he had wanted to be with me. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood and stared at him like an idiot. He walked back to me and took my hands in his ice cold ones.

"I love you Bella", he said in his honey sweet voice, "and I will always love you, but I have to go, it's not safe for you to be with me. I'm sorry." He gave me a sad smile as he turned and walked away, disappearing into the blackness.

I sat straight up in bed as I awoke. What had happened? Edward had never done anything like that in my dreams before, so why had he now? I didn't know, but that dream was far more pleasant than the other ones. I had gotten to hear him say he loved me one last time… That's when the tears started. It was still so hard for me to know that he had left, that he didn't want me. I would never get over Edward. He was the only person who would ever hold my heart.

After a few minutes of quiet tears, I heard the rain falling outside my window. What I normally detested about Forks, I now welcomed. Anything was better than the silence that now surrounded and threatened to drown me. I didn't know why, but I suddenly had the erg to open my window and let the tears of Mother Nature enter my bedroom. I glanced at the clock, it read 2 am.

I couldn't see anything outside as I opened my window as far as it would go. Only darkness. It wasn't as if that were anything new, but I had that feeling. Like I was being watched, like I wasn't alone in the night, like there was someone…

_Right in front of me_! I fell over backwards and hit my head on my desk as the dark eyes appeared two inches from my face. 'Victoria' I thought. I opened my mouth to scream, but a cool hand clapped my mouth shut. In the glow from my alarm clock, I could see that the eyes hinted gold rather than red. Though there wasn't enough light to see who it was, I knew it was a friend. Slowly I started to relax; when I did the person withdrew their hand. The stranger helped me to my feet gently, but didn't say a word. I fumbled for the lamp on my desk and turned it on so I could see who had come.

Impossible. That was the only word for what I saw. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen stood before me soaked with rain looking more like a vampire than I'd ever seen. His pale skin was drawn; his hair unkempt and his eyes had even darker circles under them than usual. He was beautiful, but he was a mess. Even his clothing was in disarray. I stood frozen as every memory, every kiss, every night spent just talking came back to me in a rush. It looked like Edward was as frozen as I was. I searched for something to say to break the silence, but found nothing. Still, I couldn't _stand_ this quiet!

"Edward…" I started to say, but I didn't get far. The second I opened my mouth, he kissed me. His strong arms twisted around my waist and held me close to him as his lips moved in perfect harmony with mine. I couldn't think straight as my mind filled with sweet of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck in sheer bliss. My love had returned to me and for the first time in many months I was whole again.

Too soon, the kiss ended as we broke apart to breathe. Still, his hold on my waist didn't loosen as we stood there. There were so many questions that I wanted answered, but I didn't dare question him, not yet. I rested my head on his shoulder as the sweetness of reunion filled the air to replace the sorrow that had rested here for what seemed to be an eternity.

I didn't need an explanation, I didn't want one. Edward was back, and he loved me. That was all that I would ever need. I kissed his shoulder where my head rested as I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He said, "I left because I wanted to protect you. I wasn't strong enough to-"

"Shut up." I told him, looking into his eyes. "I don't care. I love you, Edward." He smiled and he seemed to come to life again right before my eyes.

"I have always loved you Bella." He said before he kissed me again. And in that kiss was a promise. The promise that he would never leave me again. I now knew that my story wasn't over, it was just beginning.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What do you think? Please review and give me any requests you have. With men like Edward Cullen, who needs Prince Charming?


	2. Author,s Q and A

Frequently asked questions and their answers

**Frequently asked questions and their answers**

**Bella thought that she was dreaming in the original New Moon when Edward came back, why did you change that? Why did she accept the truth so instantly?**

Actually, Bella didn't think she was _dreaming_ at the end of New Moon. She thought she was _dead_. She thought that she was dead because she jumped off a cliff and then a whole bunch of unexplainable and freaky stuff happened. In my version, she never jumped off the cliff in the first place. In addition to that, Bella had just woken up from a dream before Edward even showed up and I don't care how many Steven King movies you've seen; people don't have dreams within dreams.

**Why was Bella so fast to take Edward back?**

Because she loves him, duh.

**How was Edward able to just show up **_**directly **_**in front of Bella's face?**

He did what NoMoreMarbles calls "jumping with charisma".

**They still killed Laurent, right?**

Don't worry, Laurent _is_ dead. I basically inserted my ending right before the cliff diving chapter. Everything before that is just as it was.

Basically any other questions can be explained by me. So if I left anything out, tell me and I'll add it.


End file.
